Alma Lopez
Alma Lopez is a grandmother of Santana Lopez, whom Santana looks up to. She comes across as quite ruthless and is likely where Santana gets her abrasive nature from. She makes her first appearance in I Kissed a Girl, and later returned in Season Six for the episodes What The World Needs Now and A Wedding, but is mentioned in a few other episodes from the previous seasons. She is portrayed by Ivonne Coll. Biography S3= Mash Off Santana mentions that her abuela (grandmother in Spanish) is not a nice lady, and tried to sell her once. Also, Santana mentions that it had taken her until kindergarten to realize that her name was not 'Garbage Face'. However, it was possible she was referring to another grandmother because she looks up to Alma. I Kissed a Girl Alma is introduced as Santana's grandmother, whom she loves dearly. After Santana comes out to her, she gets angry and tells her that "some secrets are best kept as secrets," and kicks her out of the house. She then storms out of the kitchen, leaving a heartbroken Santana crying in the kitchen. This is the first and last time Alma appears on Season Three. On My Way When asked about the things they want in the future, Santana mentions that she wants her abuela to love her again some day. Goodbye Santana mentions how Alma didn't accept her sexuality. Maribel Lopez mentions her disappointment in her mother-in-law's inability to accept it, but shrugs it off. |-| S4= Lights Out Santana mentions that her grandmother put Santana in ballet class due to her being such a tomboy. |-| S5= Tina in the Sky with Diamonds While Santana talks with Dani about how her parents embraced her sexuality, Santana tells Dani that her parents love her for whatever she is but her Grandmother doesn't seem to be cool with it. |-| S6= What the World Needs Now In Brittany’s room, Santana and Brittany plan who’s going to their wedding. Santana asks why she’s inviting her Abuela, to which Brittany says, because Santana isn't, she will. Santana explains to her, that when she was little, she’d play “Wedding” with her grandmother, dressed up, her abuela asking who’d she’d marry that day. They both share a sad silence. Santana continues, saying she’s dreamt of having her at their wedding, bawling. She would forgive her, and have her, because she’s her grandmother. She states how her abuela is constipated, and it won’t kill her. She says having her at the wedding, would mean not having Brittany. She states how she’ll always choose her, before everyone. In the next scene Brittany visit Abuela, dressed in nurse uniform. They talk and watch soap opera together. Alma then observes Brittany engagement ring and asks about her husband to which Brittany says she is only engaged, Alma exclaiming with happines she asks if theres passion and fire, Brittany says yes, and says that she popped a hip once. Of course, without Alma Knowing that Santana is her fiancée. Brittany then invites Alma to fondue for two. Brittany talks about her marriage and says that she and her fiancée should elope. Alma saying she will skin her alive, she state how its a day of celebration and they should be surrounded by family and share the joy. Santana watches the show on her laptop, in disbelief. In the auditorium, Brittany leads Alma to the auditorium, Alma asking if her fiancé works there. Brittany tells her that its a surprise, as she sits her down. The curtain opens up, with Santana standing in the middle of the stage, in a red dress, singing Alfie. Alma begins to become emotional, as Santana sings to her. Brittany walks up to the stage and sings back-up as well. At the end of the performance, they all walk off-stage, except Santana and Brittany, Brittany kissed Santana's cheek. Alma walking towards them. Santana and her abuela make conversation before she asks how they know each other. Brittany reveals to her that Santana is her fiancée. Alma angrily states that she came to her house, pretented to be a nurse to she see her granddaughter. Brittany says she did, because she loves Santana and would do anything for her. Santana talks to her abuela about how she taught her about being a strong independent woman, and says that Brittany is the the love of her life and she just exist without her. And says she would love to Alma go to wedding because without her she just exist too. Brittany then ask to Alma to go to their wedding but Alma states that she won’t. She explains that she loves Santana, but not her sin, stating that she’s sorry for disappointing her, but she disappointed her first. She begins to walk away, but Brittany stops her by saying that the NY times state the reason why gay marriage is going up, is because of the older generation passing away. She tells her that they’re just being normal, and waiting for them to go, because their annoying. Alma, taken aback by this attitude, asks Santana directly that she would let Brittany talk like that to her. Santana locks hands with Brittany, replying that what they have is love, and does love her. She continues, saying Brittany’s her family now, and if it means that she goes, she’ll take that trade. Alma marches out of the auditorium, as Santana lays her head on Brittany, both of them saddened by the turn out. Santana and Brittany walk arm-in-arm, through the hallway. Brittany asks what she’s thinking about, Santana saying her abuela. She states she feels pity for her, rather than anger. She asks what Brittany is thinking, to which Brittany says she’s also thinking about her, believing and regretting what she said to Alma. Santana says that she’s proud of her, saying she’s her lady-knight in shining. She continues about how she wanted to believe people can change, and already has a lot of love in her life, referring to her. A Wedding At Brittanys and Santanas wedding day, Sue walks in the barn and tells them that she has a gift, Santana saying that she can’t give a gift that she wants. Sue, unfazed, tells her that she’ll change her tune, and brings out Santana’s abuela, Alma. Sue explains how she stopped by her house the night before, as they both were not attending the wedding, intending for reverse phycology It cuts to a flashback of Sue knocking on Alma’s door, asking her if she wants to help her ruin the day, referring to things that people do to homosexuals. Back in the barn, Alma states that she may not agree with what Santana’s doing, but she was wrong, that family is the most important thing in the world. She states that she doesn’t want to be the person that causes her pain, and doesn’t want to miss the important days. Santana says that she doesn’t believe in things that abuela says either, but has missed her. Alma says she’s missed her too. They hug, Brittany joining in as Santana says thank you to Sue. At the ceremony Alma and Maribel glance at each other, looking happy and dance together during Our Day Will Come at the reception. Trivia *Santana mentions in Mash Off that her grandmother is not a nice lady and tried to sell her once. It is unknown as to whether she was referring to Alma or her other grandmother, although it may be the latter as Santana looks up to Alma. *It can be implied that she is from the Dominican Republic, as the Dominican Flag is seen on her fridge in I Kissed a Girl. *She had a picture of Santana on her fridge in I Kissed a Girl. *Santana mentions that she only watches univision channel. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-04-11-18h37m32s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-11-18h37m28s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-11-18h37m13s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-11-18h37m09s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-11-18h36m52s127.png Tumblr n1tulyFd3q1qcmn7oo9 250.gif Tumblr n1tulyFd3q1qcmn7oo8 250.gif Tumblr njdw4ltGH61r7s32to1 540.gif tumblr_njdxdltFcf1rn5vflo2_r1_500.gif Tumblr nje07wsGZQ1qkm6cwo1 r1 250.gif tumblr_nk4yljJkC81rrsol6o1_250.gif tumblr_nk4yljJkC81rrsol6o3_250.gif tumblr_nk4yljJkC81rrsol6o6_250.gif Screen_Shot_2015-02-23_at_6.32.51_pm.png Brittany_Alma_WTWNN.jpg Quotes